callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorkuta (level)
Vorkuta is the second campaign level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player controls Alex Mason as he attempts to escape the Russian Gulag 'Vorkuta' with Viktor Reznov and many other Russian prisoners. Walkthrough Mason starts off in a fight with Viktor Reznov. This is a cutscene, so the player does not need to do anything here. What seems to be a guard armed with a baton comes up to the two, and after Reznov swears at him, the guard starts to beat him with the baton. Mason gets up and knocks the guard out with a single punch. He then helps Reznov up, and Reznov takes keys off the guard, completing step 1 of their escape - "Secure the keys". The band of prisoners proceed down a mine tunnel, and Mason is now armed with a knife. Reznov encourages the band of prisoners by asking what the steps to their escape are. The steps Reznov mentions are: #Secure the keys #Ascend from darkness #Rain fire #Unleash the horde #Skewer the winged beast Mason fights his way down the tunnel where he encounters a brute called Sergei. Fortunately, Sergei is on their side. At the end of the tunnel there is a lift which takes the band of prisoners out of the mine. In the lift, a prisoner questions whether Mason, an American, can be trusted or not. Reznov sticks up for him, stating he could trust him with his life. Outside the lift, there are some prisoners trying to prevent Reznov's band escaping. Sergei exits the lift armed with an axe, and brutally kills one of them, which scares the rest of them away. The player can now pick up a Makarov to help him fight off any resistance. The prisoners then push open a large metal door which opens up into a coal truck yard, to complete step two of the escape, which has a guard tower with a machine gun turret overlooking it. This prompts Reznov, Mason and Sergei to run behind a coal truck and use it as moving cover as they push it along the track towards the tower. Mason must cover Reznov and Sergei as they push the cart by killing any resistance coming in on their sides. The tower is then destroyed by an improvised incendiary device launched from a slingshot, which is part 3 of the escape. The band of soldiers can now enter the military compound of the gulag. Mason goes to the top of the building they enter and uses a slingshot to destroy three targets. The slingshot works similarly to a grenade launcher and has the same aiming reticule. After destroying the three targets, Mason goes down and can now arm himself more heavily with the weapons from an arms room which Sergei opened. The prisoners exit the building and Mason shoots the lock to the gate. The prisoners go through this gate and engage the prison guards. The prison guards are armed with AK47s. After proceeding to the objective, Mason picks up a harpoon-firing KS23, and fires the harpoon at the Hind which had been keeping them pinned down. As the end of the rope was tied to a pipe, the helicopter cannot move and spins into some tanks and is destroyed. The prisoners now enter a large building full of guards. The player can pick up an AK47 with Grenade Launcher to take out soldiers who are using moving cover. Once the prisoners reach a closing door, Sergei rushes in to hold the door up. However, he is shot from behind and is killed, letting the door close, but not before Mason slides under the door and to the other side. Mason then opens the door, and the prisoners need to fight their way to a supply room, where Reznov finds a blowtorch which he will use to open the armory door. Mason then needs to cover Reznov as he does this. Once the door is open, Mason picks up a Death Machine. They prisoners now must fight their way to a warehouse where they can make their escape. Using the Death Machine, the player can easily destroy incoming trucks of soldiers. Once near the warehouse, the guards will use tear gas on the band of prisoners. Mason wakes up in the warehouse, where he and Reznov take some motorbikes and break through a window. They make a break for a train, while under fire from enemy soldiers. Mason has a Model 1887 which he can use to protect himself during the escape. Reznov and Mason then take a truck with a machine gun on it, and Mason uses the machine gun to eliminate as many enemies as he can. They then come alongside the train, and Mason jumps for a ladder on the side of it. He exclaims to Reznov to jump, but Reznov replies that only freedom for Mason was intended. Trivia *The player drives a motorcycle while armed with a Model 1887, a reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day.﻿